


The One Where the Writer Read Too Many UST Fics and Cracked

by sharp2799



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a crack!fic. A drabble. I need sex. And chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Writer Read Too Many UST Fics and Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'ed so I am completely to blame for this. I had read and enjoyed some wonderful UST fics in a very short time period but then my brain overloaded and produced this. First posted at LJ.

Jack and Sam stared at each other, the cake forgotten on his kitchen counter. Almost involuntarily, they leaned toward each other and suddenly Jack’s hands gripped Sam’s hips and pulled her close. They smiled and moved closer to kiss and—

“Jack? Sam? What’s taking so long? Teal’c and I need that cake! I—”

Without pausing, Jack and Sam pivoted to face Daniel and with fluid, synchronous movements, shot him twice.

“Where were we?” said Sam suggestively.

“Just a minute. Teal’c? You okay?” Jack said, as Teal’c stood frozen by the doorway.

“Indeed. I had warned DanielJackson of his poor timing before. I shall take a cab back to the base.” Teal’c inclined his head in their direction and walked out of the kitchen.

“Finally,” breathed Jack, pulling Sam close. “No more fucking interruptions!”


End file.
